Geron
Geron is the current co Guild Master of the Dark Guild Venom's Herald alongside Notus and is a former mage of Celestial Dawn until he was excommunicated for challenging the appointment of current Celestial Dawn guild master Sid Hiroshi. Upset at being removed from a guild he'd been apart of for years, Geron formed his own guild along with those kicked out with him in order to enact revenge on their former guild mates. Appearance Geron is a fairly tall and well-built man with strong facial features, particularly seen with his rather square jaw. He keeps his black hair slicked back and away from his clean shaven face. Geron wears clothing typical to that of a biker with a black leather jacket, a plain white t-shirt, a chain necklace bearing his new guild's symbol, black jeans and a silver chain connected to his belt and his pocket. Personality Geron is a fairly arrogant man, thinking himself better than most people and has no problem letting them know it. In contrast with most people, Geron has the power to back up the claim against most people and as such takes advantage of this. Because of his better than you attitude, Geron rarely got along with his Celestial Dawn guild mates except for his usual group of acquaintances. Despite this Geron did occasionally show genuine respect and care for the other members of the guild, showing that he did possess the ability to care for those besides his own group. Geron however is an extremely vengeful man, as seen with holding grudges powerful enough for him to go as far as creating a Dark Guild in order to enact revenge against Celestial Dawn, specifically against Sid and Darwin. History Geron's life was fairly normal unlike his Venom's Herald or Celestial Dawn partners. He didn't suffer from any physical or mental abuse from a parental figure like Clay nor did he become an orphan later in life like Meredith. Geron in fact was a somewhat spoiled child, getting whatever he wanted as long as he obeyed his parents strict but fair rules. It wasn't until Geron was in his teenage years that he began to rebel, feeling there wasn't enough excitement in his life. Synopsis Weapons Broadsword: 'Geron is in possession of a broadsword of mysterious origin, stolen from a mage during one of Geron's jobs as a member of Celestial Dawn. Unlike most broadswords, this sword's guard extends partway up the blade. The blade is also a conductor for elemental magic as Geron commonly channels his ''Earth-Make ''and ''Light Magic ''through it for devastating results. Magic & Abilities '''Incredible Magic Power: '''Having been considered for the position of guild master for Celestial Dawn, Geron has a substantial amount of magic power at his disposal as he has been seen being able to amp the simplest of his spells to incredible levels, allowing them to sometimes compete with the strength of higher level spells. When fully released, his magic takes on an appearance of light bright enough to blind anyone in the vicinity for an extended period of time. '''Enhanced Strength: '''In terms of physical strength, Geron is stronger than the average human, and only slightly stronger than other mages due his intense workout regime. As evidenced by his large sword, his strength allows him to easily wield his sword as if it were a regular sized sword. In the past, Geron wasn't smashing his way through solid stone in one blow, though over the years his strength has increased to incredible and remarkable levels allowing him now to hold his own with other powerhouse mages. '''Enhanced Speed: '''As one would expect of mage of his level, Geron can move at exceptional speeds to allow him to move faster than most humans can follow with the naked eye. When stacked up against other mages, Geron's speed is still impressive enough that he can continue to keep up with them though against those faster than him, he beings to falter. Despite this, Geron's reflexes are still fast enough than he can mostly avoid potentially life threatening attacks. '''Enhanced Endurance & Durability: '''Geron is an incredibly sturdy man, capable of taking brutal punishment for an abnormal amount of time. During his tenure as a member of Celestial Dawn, Geron once outlasted a group of exceptionally powerful dark mages by himself while he waited for reinforcements from his guild mates showcasing not only a high level of stamina but the ability to push his body way beyond normal levels of endurance. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: ' 'Expert Swordsmanship: ' '''Earth-Make (土の造形魔法 (アース・メイク), Easu Meiku lit. Earth Molding Magic): Earth-Make is a type of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of earth. The user can create a variety of objects out of earth to be used for offensive, defensive, or miscellaneous purposes. Outside of combat, the user can also change their surroundings using terraforming, such as forcing the earth underneath them to shoot upwards to serve as a barrier of sorts. This is the easiest of the Element Maker Magics to use as the caster simply channels their magical energy into the ever present ground and manipulates and molds it to fit their needs. There are currently two known types of Earth-Make Magic. The first one is called Static Earth-Make. This type of Earth-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Earth-Make. This type of Earth-Make focuses on creating animated earthen sculptures, usually in the form of animals. Dynamic Earth-Make is said to be quicker to cast than Static Earth-Make. *'Earth-Make: Hammer' (ハンマー, Hanmā): When performing this spell, the user creates a powerful hammer out of earth. *'Earth-Make: Golem of the Underground: '''Stabbing his sword into the ground, Geron creates a large golem fashioned from the earth to either be used to combat his opponents or as a form of defense against particularly powerful spells. *'Earth-Make: Ditch Digger: Digging his sword into the ground, Geron releases a burst of magic beneath the grounds surface before forming his hands into a makeshift square and aiming his hands at his opponent. The ground beneath anyone inside the view of his makeshift square explodes inward, sinking them into the ground as they are buried by a mound of stones and dirt. *'''Earth-Make: Prison (刑務所, Keimusho): When the user performs this spell, they utilize all the natural materials available to create a powerful prison, that can only be broken out from with extreme power. *'Earth-Make: Spikes' (スパイク, Supaiku): The user causes spikes to erupt from the ground to impale the target. *'Earth-Make: Rising Dragon' (ドラゴンの上昇, Doragon no Jōshō): The user creates a serpentine dragon to lift them above attacks or walls, can also attack opponents by biting them and lifting them high into the air before dropping them. *'Earth-Make: Titan of the Ages: '''An advanced form of Geron's ''Golem of the Underground ''that was created as a counter to Sid Hiroshi's ''Ice Golem, the spell is performing in an almost similar manner except for some slight differences. After stabbing his sword into the ground, Geron clasps his hands together before reciting the following incantation "From deep beneath the surface, back before the time of man, rise ruler of the underground, rise king of the mountains and strike down those who challenge your reign". Once the incantation is complete, the ground around Geron cracks and trembles as the earth forms itself into a golem three times the size of Golem of the Underground. The Titan is exceptionally powerful in terms of offense and defense, being a nearly impenetrable mass of earth and stone. The power it packs behind it's punches has allowed it to fell buildings and effortlessly shatter powerful magic barriers with ease. Because of how powerful the titan is, the magic required to not only create it but fuel it takes an immense toll on Geron, typically reserved as a last resort or during an attack that involves all of Venom's Herald preventing Geron from being ambushed. *'Earth-Make: Stomping Grounds: ' Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): A Caster Magic that involves the user utilizing light for various purposes mainly in the form of attacking and defending. Due to Light Magic being closely connected with positive feelings, Geron utilizes the less emotional form of Light Magic by manifesting and modifying his eternano and magical energy, entwining it, into that of protons which he can then alter the movement of, allowing him to be able to use virtually any light based power; being granted the ability to control, generate, and absorb light as well as utilizing said element as a form of offense and defense. Users of, what has now been dubbed, natural Light Magic have taken note that the light that is manifested through this specific procedure is not capable of being sense as it does not have any feeling in it, making most mages feel uncomfortable around a mage that is capable of using this variation of Light Magic. Due to this fact that this Light Magic does not use any emotion and is based on science, this variant of the magic has been named artificial Light Magic. *'Light Wave: '''First initiated by concentrating '''Light Magic '''around the blade of his sword, Geron shapes it into a form similar to his blade until the light completely eclipses the entirety of the sword. Slashing the sword forward, Geron unleashes the light as a powerful forward wave of energy strong enough to smash through solid stone. *'Beam Splitter: A counter spell reserved for other 'Light Magic '''users, Geron uses his considerable skill to bend or redirect any incoming Light Magic spells away from his his vicinity, effectively making ''Light Magic useless against him. This spell can only be used if Geron has sight of said light, preventing him from using this if the attack originates from any blind spot. *'''Light Sword Slash: '''Performed similarly to his Light Wave spell, Geron concentrates '''Light Magic '''around his broadsword and then unleashes all at once, the pent up magic is released as a blast of incredible '''Light Magic '''powerful enough to destroy a building in one shot. Due to the momentary build-up required, Geron regularly reserves this move for exceptionally powerful opponents or when he is accompanied by another Venom's Herald guild member who can distract the opponent. '''Wood-Make (木の造形魔法 (ウッド・メイク), Uddo Meiku lit. Wood Molding Magic): Wood-Make is a Caster Magic and form of Molding Magic that utilizes wood for various combat purposes. Often more popular used when compared to it's parent magic Wood Magic, this magic allows the user to produce and manipulate wood to their own will, using it for combat and miscellaneous purposes. To perform Wood-Make, the user manipulates their own magical energy into the ground below them and infuse it with dead or living roots of trees. Through this process, they are able to cause the roots to restart their growth cycle, sprouting trees or wood from the ground below. With Wood-Make, the user can create wood from the ground, causing them to grow to great sizes and manipulate them to diverse shapes and battle uses at will and in an instant, in fact, in a forest, the user could shape the entire battlefield for their own uses. The user can use large-scaled and highly destructive techniques such as creating numerous massive trees with which to attack their opponents directly, and a dense forest of flowering trees, whose pollen can render a foe unconscious. * Wood-Make: Sword of the Forest: * Wood-Make: Soldiers from the Woods: 'Inserting his magic into any surrounding wood, Geron forces it to take the shape of 10 makeshift infantry wielding either regular swords or lances. Due to being magically created, the wooden soldiers move quicker than most would assume and possess a higher than normal defense, though they are still susceptible to ''Fire Magic and the like. * '''Wood-Make: Rose Blade (木の造形魔法・荊薔刃 (ウッド・メイク・ローズ・ブレード), Uddo Meiku: Rōzu Bureido lit. Wood Molding Magic: Rose Thorn Blade) When performing Wood-Make: Rose Blade, the user manipulates their own magical energy into the ground below, before the roots restart their own growth cycle and spouting an elongated tree branch in the form of the blade; this also causes a vine with thorns to grow around the lance, extending out to appear almost bladed in appearance; there, it curves backwards, becoming a long, sharp blade. The spikes along the sword's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from the user. It should be noted that from this singular sword, the user can generate a plethora of other, smaller swords, which increase their range even further. It's power and reach allows the user to slice may objects, including humans (at its strongest without any reinforcement), clean in two, and if the user expels more of their magical aura into it, it can cleave through even the strongest of magical barriers. The blade is also sturdy enough to function as a shield of sorts; and the sword can also function as a chainsaw, effectively increasing its potential damage output while its properties bolster the damage dealt even more. This now glows a vibrant green in colouration; brimming with magical energy as it now vibrates at high-frequency, enhancing the reach and cutting ability of the blade, it leaves behind a light green trail of energy where it slashes the opponent. Within the emerald hue of the blade, the user is able to conceal seeds of different plants with such stealth that the opponent doesn't realize it until it has already happened. * '''Wood Merging: '''As the name suggest, this spell allows Geron to merge his physical body with any nearby wood, whether it be natural or wood he himself created, giving him a very handy tool in his arsenal. Trivia * Credit goes to Aru for his detailed description of Light Magic. * Credit to Perchan for Wood-Make: Rose Blade and for making it free use. Category:Dragonfire333 Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Male Category:Venom's Herald Category:Human